Pleasurable
by xoistw
Summary: A relação de Harry e Gina estava meio fria, então Harry decidiu se abrir para seu melhor amigo Rony. / threesome; Rony & Harry & Hermione / APENAS DOIS CAPITULOS


**Olá, essa é a minha primeira fanfiction de Harry Potter, e também é a minha primeira fanfiction curta. Essa história contém sexo explícito. Espero que gostem, e por favor comentem :) _Ela tem apenas dois capitulos. _Até mais!**

** FAN ART cartoon-sex adultcartoontgp org/potter-hentai/th_6_facial_ jpg

* * *

**POV Harry Potter**

"Sim Rony, sua querida irmã simplesmente jogou um vaso de flores em minha direção por causa de um simples ciumes." Disse enquanto me jogava no sofá da casa do meu velho melhor amigo Ronald Weasley.

"Mas Harry, você sabe como a Gina é, ainda mais de TPM. E óbvio que a Cho se jogou em cima de você naquela festa com aquele jeitinho de menina inocente fajuta e você nem percebeu." Rony dizia enquanto servia uma dose de whisky para mim e para ele.

"Rony, você sabe que a Cho não é assim, e é sério. Gina parece meio descontrolada as vezes, mas isso começou a pouquissimo tempo." Bufei em desabafo. "Eu sinto como se algo faltasse entende?"

"Você pensa em terminar o casamento de vocês?" Rony me olhou apreensivo. Ele sabia que eu amava Gina mais do que tudo.

"Não, obvio que não, só que... Eu não sei explicar, não é como se algo faltasse em nosso casamento, em nossa relação. É algo meio complicado, eu até penso que seja algo... "Sexual". Corei. Fazia um tempo em que eu não conversava sobre sexo com meu amigo.

"Harry, eu realmente não sei como te aconselhar." Rony deu duas batidinhas em minhas costas.

Ouvimos sons no andar de baixo o que indicava que Hermione havia chegado do trabalho.

" Vou dar uma espiada e já volto".

"Tudo bem"

Comecei a pensar em tudo que já passei com Gina até hoje, em todos os nossos beijos de amor, em todas as nossas declarações, nossas maravilhosas noites, nossos futuros filhos e me dei conta de que não valia pena terminar um relacionamento em que duas pessoas se amam tanto só por causa de um apelo sexual meu, talvez eu encontrasse o que eu preciso ou talvez não.

Rony não demorou muito para voltar.

"Ela está fazendo lasanha para o jantar, você pode ficar se quiser" Rony voltou a se sentar do meu lado.

"Claro, muito obrigado" Respondi e logo após tomando um gole do meu whisky.

"Harry... Sabe que uma vez Hermione me contou que sonhou a um tempo atrás que... Como vou lhe dizer isso... Digamos que nós três transavamos?" Ele cossou a cabeça enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom de vermelho forte.

"Ouch" Corei "Sério?" Perguntei.

Ele assentiu "Sim, e foi dificil confessar que eu me excitei ouvindo"

Eu sabia que não estava sendo muito dificil de Rony falar isso para mim até por que eramos melhores amigos desde sempre.

"E qual foi a reação da Hermione?" Perguntei meio timido, tomando outro gole de whisky.

"Hmm... Digamos que ela teve a mesma reação que eu" Ri um pouco.

Eu não me surpreendia mais com as surpresas que Hermione inventava, ela já me contou que ficou com quatro meninas diferentes enquanto ainda estava com o Rony, ou seja, meu melhor amigo é chifrudo e ainda foi chifrado por amigas da mulher dele.

Mas como um bom melhor amigo que sou, eu fiquei quieto até por que eu sei que eles se amam assim como eu amo a Gina e que não valia a pena os dois brigarem ou até se separarem por causa das loucuras de Hermione.

O que nenhum dos dois sabia, é que desde que Hermione começou com a mania de sentar no meu colo eu passei a olha-la com outros olhos, resumindo: eu comecei a sentir tesão por ela.

Sim eu era um filho da puta por sentir tesão pela minha melhor amiga, mas eu simplesmente não posso controlar.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando e depois descemos para a sala de jantar.

Hermione estava na cozinha na ponta dos pés tirando os pratos do armário.

"Olá Mione" Disse quando abracei-a por trás e tudo teria ido naturalmente se ela não tivesse tomado um susto e decido das pontas de seus pés encaixando sem querer sua bunda em meu pênis automaticamente o deixando ereto.

"Harry..."

"Me desculpe Hermione, eu não tive a intenção...Oh droga" Eu disse corando ajudando ela com os pratos.

"Não se preocupe, as vezes acontece" Ela começou a rir um pouco corada.

Depois do incidente resolvi esquecer o que aconteceu e tentar controlar um pouquinho a coisa dentro de minhas calças.

O jantar aconteceu tranquilamente, Rony falava sobre a empresa em que George e Fred ou Fred e George estavam começando, e depois de conversar muito e estarmos todos cheios, decidi que o melhor era encher a cara pra esquecer os problemas. E como dois bons amigos, Hermione e Rony me acompanharam.

**POV 3ª pessoa.**

Os três estavam jogados no chão completamente bebados, mas não bebados o suficiente para não raciocinarem direito.

Hermione estava entre Harry e Rony, rindo compulsivamente de alguma coisa que nem ela fazia ideia do que era, enquanto os outros dois a acompanhavam.

"Rony, sabia que seu melhor amigo me encochou ali na cozinha hoje?" Hermione falou meio grogue rindo mais um pouco.

"Sério Harry? Pensei que você fosse meu amigooo" Rony disse acompanhando Hermione.

"Ouch, essa doeu Mione. Foi sem quereeeer cara, ela simplesmente sentou no meu pau" Os três continuaram a rir compulsivamente.

"EU realmente gostaria de sentar no seu pau Harry!" Hermione disse levantando-se do chão ainda rindo.

"Não me ignorem" Rony bufou "E que história é essa de sentar no pau do Harry em Mione?"

Hermione atirou-se no sofá.

"Oh sim, eu já sentei no colo dele e o pau dele é tão grande quanto o seu." Ela disse suspirando.

"_Cê tá _ferindo meus sentimentos mulher" Rony disse rindo.

"Hey, eu estou aqui" Harry esbravejou levantando do chão e sentando no sofá. Hermione levantou as pernas e colocou no colo dele.

"Nós sabemos" Rony e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os pés de Hermione subiram um pouco até onde ficava o pênis de Harry. Harry se engasgou segurando o gemido quando Hermione começou a massagear seu pênis de uma forma delicada.

"Rony, quero que você saiba que Hermione está me masturbando com os pés" Harry disse gemendo.

"Depois sou eu" Rony disse levantando-se do chão e sentando-se no outro sofá do lado começando a massagear seu próprio pênis por cima da roupa.

"Você simplesmente vai deixar sua mulher masturbar seu melhor amigo?" Harry disse para Rony.

"Uma coisa que você tem que aprender amigo, é que nós vivemos para satisfazer os desejos de nossas mulheres, e ela deseja isso desde que começamos a namorar, então que comecem os jogos".


End file.
